A guerra entre os clãs Zodiac e Specters
by Aquarius.fan
Summary: A história começa com a guerra entre os dois clãs vampirescos Zodiac e Especters. O clã Zodiac adotou uma dieta de tomar somente sangue de animais. Enquanto o clã Especters, toma sangue humano. Para agravar essa guerra, treze humanas entram na vida desses dois clãs despertando desejos, amores, paixões e aumentando ainda mais a rivalidade desses dois clãs.


Quartel-general do clã Zodiac, casa principal…

Shion, o líder, estava tendo uma reunião com todos os membros.

– "Eu, Hades, líder dos Specters, gostaria de ter uma conversa amigável, com o líder dos Zodiac." – Começa Shion, lendo um papel que estava em sua mão –

– Que carta é essa? – Pergunta Shura, surpreso –

– Hades veio aqui? – Continua Aioria, furioso –

– Um mensageiro dos Specters entregou essa carta para mim. – Explica Mú – Fiquei surpreso, não nego.

– Shion, isso é uma armadilha. – Alerta Máscara da Morte –

– Na carta diz conversa amigável, Máscara. – Lembra Shaka, tranquilo –

– E com isso, temos que ter confiança total neles. – Ironiza Saga. Ele cerra os punhos – Aiacos quase matou meu irmão!

– E teria matado, se eu e Camus não tivéssemos chegado. – Completa Miro. Ele olha para Shion – Shion é perigoso demais.

– Agradeço pela preocupação, rapazes. – Comenta Shion, se levantando – Mas eu vou e ponto final.

– Pelo menos, deixe eu e o Saga irmos com você, Shion. – Pede Dohko, se levantando junto com Saga –

– Saga está de cabeça quente. – Diz Afrodite – E tem que cuidar do Kanon.

– Eu posso ir, se vocês quiserem. – Fala Aioros, levantando sua mão para falar –

Máscara da Morte se levanta, colocando suas mãos na mesa. Estava revoltado.

– Vocês são burros ou o quê? – Pergunta Máscara da Morte – Vocês vão acabar caindo em uma armadilha sem tamanho! São treze contra três. Vocês podem ser os mais fortes de nós, mas não dão conta dos treze.

– Se vocês não voltarem dentro de duas horas… – Começa Aioria – Nós vamos atrás de vocês.

– Está bem. – Concorda Dohko –

– A reunião está terminada. – Finaliza Shion – Podem voltar para suas casas. Camus poderia enviar um mensageiro até o Submundo? Estamos indo para lá daqui a uma hora.

– Pode deixar Shion. – Responde Camus, saindo logo em seguida –

– Espera Camus, vou contigo. – Pede Miro, indo atrás de Camus –

Todos saem da casa principal, deixando Shion, Dohko e Aioros conversarem.

Na descida, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte ficam na 12ª casa.

– Aqueles teimosos… – Resmunga Máscara da Morte, sentando nas escadas –

– Eles sabem se cuidar. – Comenta Afrodite, se se encostando a uma pilastra –

Máscara da Morte pega em seu bolso um pacote de cigarros e coloca um na boca, acendendo-o logo em seguida com um isqueiro.

– Você não tinha parado de fumar? – Pergunta Afrodite, surpreso, o vendo fumar –

– Fumo quando estou nervoso. – Explica Máscara da Morte, com o cigarro entre os dentes –

– Fazia que eu não via você fumando. – Diz Afrodite, olhando o céu –

– Eu fumei também quando vi Camus e Miro carregando o Kanon todo machucado. – Revela Máscara da Morte, tirando o cigarro da boca e soltando a fumaça – Fumei escondido.

– Você se preocupa muito o Shion, não é mesmo? – Pergunta Afrodite, sorrindo para ele –

– Tch! Nem devia! – Reclama Máscara da Morte, furioso, virando o rosto – Ele nem liga se vamos ficar preocupados com ele ou não. Ele é um egoísta!

– É normal você se preocupar com ele, Máscara. – Tranquiliza Afrodite, rindo – Shion é como um pai para você, já que foi o primeiro de nós que ele transformou.

– Ele não liga para a minha preocupação. – Fala Máscara da Morte, apagando o cigarro no chão –

Afrodite dá um chute de leve nas costas do Máscara da Morte.

– Ce tá maluco? – Pergunta Máscara da Morte, furioso, olhando para ele – Tá querendo morrer?

– Na próxima vez que sujar o chão da minha casa, chuto você até a primeira casa. – Ameaça Afrodite –

Na terceira casa, quarto de Kanon…

– O que...? – Pergunta Kanon, tentando se levantar, mas não conseguindo devido à dor – O SHION TÁ MALUCO?

– Acalme-se, não pode se levantar ainda. – Pede Saga, ajudando Kanon a se sentar – E sim, ele está maluco.

– Conversa amigável… – Comenta Kanon – Shion, Dohko e Aioros estão doidos. Eles estão indo para o corredor da morte!

– Aioria falou que se eles não voltarem em duas horas, nós vamos atrás deles. – Fala Saga, se sentando na cadeira – Eu queria muito que não fosse uma armadilha, mas depois do jeito que o Aiacos te deixou.

– Eu vou dar o troco naquele maldito, pode ter certeza. – Diz Kanon – Eu também vou poder ir, se vocês tiverem que ir atrás deles?

– Se quiser morrer, sim. – Responde Saga, rindo – Está bastante machucado ainda. Os rituais de cura do Shaka ainda não terminaram.

– Eu sei disso. – Concorda Kanon, emburrado –

Submundo, sala do trono…

Hades estava em seu trono, acompanhado de Hypnos e Sylphid.

– Você tem certeza do que vai fazer? – Pergunta Hypnos, olhando para Hades –

– Hypnos, temos bastantes servas para nos alimentar. – Explica Hades, pacífico – Acho que está na hora de dar uma trégua nessa guerra.

– Mas e quando as servas acabarem? – Pergunta Sylphid, curioso – Não podemos nos alimentar de nós mesmos.

– Aí, a trégua acaba. – Responde Hades, com um sorriso malicioso – Simples, não?

– Hades-sama. – Diz uma das servas – Seus convidados acabaram de chegar.

– Pode mandá-los entrar. – Permite Hades – Convidados?

Shion, Dohko e Aioros entram no salão. Hades vai até a serva e a puxa, mordendo seu pescoço, para se alimentar. Ele então a joga no chão e olha para outra serva.

– Leve-a daqui. – Ordena Hades –

As jovens pegam a moça caída e a levam. Dohko, furioso com aquela atitude, só pode cerrar os punhos.

– Eu deixei bem claro que queria conversar apenas com você, Shion. – Começa Hades, limpando sua boca – O que esses dois estão fazendo aqui?

– Ou a conversa será com nós três ou com ninguém. – Responde Aioros – O que decide Hades?

– Ora, seu...! – Ameaça Sylphid, querendo partir para cima de Aioros –

Hypnos o segura.

– Acalme-se, Sylphid. – Pede Hypnos –

– O que quer comigo Hades? – Pergunta Shion, ignorando a atitude de Sylphid – Conversa amigável...? Depois do que Aiacos fez com Kanon?

– Aiacos já foi castigado. – Diz Hades, calmo – Lhe chamei aqui, Shion, para dizer que aceito o seu pedido de trégua na guerra.

– Conta outra Hades. – Ironiza Dohko, rindo – Acha mesmo que vamos acreditar em suas palavras?

– Dohko, temos bastantes servas para nos saciar por um longo tempo. – Comenta Hades – Você mesmo viu, não viu?

– Achei aquilo repugnante, Hades. – Ignora Dohko –

– Então está feita a trégua entre nossos clãs. – Finaliza Shion – Espero não te ver tão cedo, Hades.

– Digo o mesmo, querido Shion. – Sorri Hades, falsamente –

Shion, Dohko e Aioros vão embora.

Grécia, praia…

Saga estava andando pelo calçadão, pensativo, quando…

– SAI DA FRENTE! – Grita uma jovem, andando de skate em alta velocidade –

Porém, era tarde demais: Saga já tinha sido atropelado pela garota de skate. Skate para um lado e Saga e a garota para o outro. A garota estava caída em cima de Saga.

– Ai, ai… - Reclama a jovem, levantando seu rosto –

A jovem era Yukihime, uma turista que tinha acabado de chegar à Grécia. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cinzas, que nem de um gato. Suas roupas pareciam roupas de menino.

Ao ver que estava em cima de um rapaz, ela fica vermelha e se levanta rapidamente.

– A culpa foi sua! – Acusa Yukihime, apontando para o Saga. Ela vai até seu skate – Skatinho, você está bem? Fala comigo...

De repente, ela vê a roda do seu skate quebrada e começa a soltar fogo pelas narinas.

– VOCÊ! – Grita Yukihime, furiosa – POR SUA CAUSA, ENGOLI O MEU CHICLETE, POR SUA CAUSA, ESTOU CHEIA DE DOR AGORA! E o pior! VOCÊ QUEBROU MEU SKATE, SEU FILHO DA...!

Saga segura a mão dela e a deita do calçadão, ficando por cima dela.

– Olha o linguajar, mocinha! – Reprova Saga, olhando para ela – E... Desde quando crianças podem sair sozinhas assim?

– EU... NÃO... SOU... CRIANÇAAAAA! – Nega Yukihime, revoltada com a atitude de Saga – Me solta seu pervertido ou eu vou gritar!

Saga sai de cima de Yukihime e se senta no calçadão.

– Você que não sabe andar nessa coisa. – Diz Saga, olhando para o skate – Eu conserto para você. E devia andar mais feminina sabia? Com essas suas roupas, foi difícil saber que era uma garota.

– Pouco me importo com sua opinião. – Comenta Yukihime, emburrada – É o meu estilo. Se não gosta, o problema é seu.

– Posso levar ele comigo para consertar? – Pergunta Saga, indo até o skate –

– Pode não, deve. – Responde Yukihime, se levantando –

– Meu nome é Saga. – Fala Saga, pegando o skate e colocando debaixo do braço – E o seu?

– Yukihime. – Responde Yukihime –

– Nome bonito. – Elogia Saga, sorrindo –

Yukihime vira o rosto, sem dar confiança para Saga.

– Onde você está? – Pergunta Saga, indo até ela – Posso te levar pra casa.

– Não precisa. – Nega Yukihime – Estou ali.

E aponta para um prédio perto dali.

– É uma turista. – Comenta Saga – Bem que eu estava estranhando. Vamos, eu te levo até lá. É caminho. Ou tem medo do seu pai achar que sou seu namorado?

E dá uma risada.

– Eu não tenho pai. – Revela Yukihime – Nem mãe. Quem cuida de mim é uma prima. Vim com ela.

– Desculpe, eu… – Pede Saga, sem-graça –

– Não teria como você saber. – Interrompe Yukihime, triste – Não precisa me levar. E CUIDA BEM DO MEU SKATE, OUVIU BEM?

– Pode deixar. – Concorda Saga, com uma gotinha na cabeça –

Yukihime vai embora.

Hotel, apartamento de Yukihime e Miya…

– Boa tarde. – Deseja a prima de Yukihime, Miya, sorrindo –

Miya é uma jovem de pele clara, cabelo castanho escuro e olho castanho avermelhado.

– Cadê o seu skate? – Pergunta Miya, estranhando –

– O idiota do Saga levou para consertar. – Responde Yukihime, se jogando na cama –

– Idiota do Saga? – Repete Miya. De repente brota um sorriso malicioso nos lábios de Miya – Quem é Saga? Huhuhu.

– Pelo amor de Deus, não pensa besteira! – Pede Yukihime, Vermelha – Foi só um idiota que eu atropelei, me fez engolir o chiclete que eu estava mascando, estou cheia de dor por causa dele e ainda quebrou a rodinha do meu skate.

– Quanto amor, que lindo. – Ironiza Miya, revirando os olhos – Mas então, vocês terão que se encontrar de novo para você pegar o seu skate.

– Droga, esqueci de combinar isso com ele. – Reclama Yukihime, se lamentando – Vou tomar um banho.

Yukihime se levanta e vai até o banheiro.

Quartel-General do clã Zodiac, terceira casa…

Saga estava em seu quarto, dando uma olhada no skate, quando o rosto de Yukihime aparece em sua mente.

– 'Até que ela é bonitinha.' – Pensa Saga, dando um leve sorriso –

Continua.


End file.
